Burn, Baby
by cityburnworld
Summary: A commissioned OC/Organization XIII story. Demyx takes in a little orphan girl and raises her as his own, but she gets curious... Who were her real parents, and why did they leave her in the park?


A/N: All right, Drai-Drai, this is for you! For anyone who cares, TheDayTerror came up with the basic plot line for this, which can be seen somewhere deep inside my forum (which is fun! You should join!) and I just elaborated on it. I really, really hope this turns out well, I think it'll end up being really cool! Uhm, I own no part of Kingdom Hearts and all that... Oh, and Demyx WILL end up being eons older than Axel and Roxas, so... Meh. Whatever. I'm just using the basic character, not a very accurate portrayal.

**Chapter One**

_Lost and Forgotten_

_"Ame ame fure fure kaasan ga, janome de o-mukai ureshii na, pitchi pitchi chappu chappu ran ran ran..."_

Twenty year old Demyx Mizu stops walking upon hearing the eerie song. "Where is that coming from?" he asks himself, looking around the damp park. The rain has begun to fall heavily now, not that he minds. He's always been very in tune with the water, embracing it rather than running away from it.

_"Kakemasho kaban wo kaasan no, ato kara iko iko kane ga naru, pitchi pitchi chappu chappu ran ran ran..."_

Following the voice, Demyx finds himself under an oak tree, a full plant, blanketing a good portion of the park.

_"Ara ara ano ko wa zubunure da, yanagi no-_mister? What are you doing here in the rain?"

Demyx squints down at the small girl sitting under the oak tree, "I was about to ask you the same thing! Where's your parents?"

"I don't know... I haven't seen them in months..."

"Months?" Demyx exclaims in disbelief. "How old are you, what's your name?"

"I'm ...five? I think? I lost count... My name is Logan," she tells him. "Mister, you're going to catch a cold if you don't get out of the rain."

"Logan ...do you have a home?"

The small child shakes her head, "Nuhuh! I live where I want to! People are usually nice and give me food and stuff, so I'm okay!"

A million thoughts run through Demyx's mind, and finally he asks her, "Would you like a home?"

"How can I be sure you aren't a bad man?"

"I suppose you'll have to trust me."

_Thirteen years later..._

"Logan, where are you?" Demyx shouts through his house.

"I'm up here, Daddy!" Logan shouts from her loft in the attic, which she's spent years perfecting to her taste. "What do you need?"

Demyx crawls the precariously teetered ladder and finds her sitting on her bed, typing something into her purple laptop. "Roxas is here to pick you up, he's waiting downstairs."

"Uhm, you couldn't have let him come find me?"

"I'm not letting that delinquent in your room!" Demyx exclaims, brushing his dirty blond bangs out of his eyes.

Logan scoffs, "Daddy, you're going to have to trust me, just like I trusted you. Besides, we're just supposed to be watching old Disney movies, not going anywhere!"

Sighing, Demyx slides back down the ladder to retrieve Roxas from outside the front door. "I suppose you can go upstairs. ...But no funny business!"

"You realise she's moving out in a week?" Roxas asks, reminding the over-protective father that his impromptu daughter is leaving for college in a week.

"Stop reminding me..."

Waiting at the top of the trap door for her boyfriend of a year, Logan hides so she can scare him. "BOO!" she shouts as he comes up the ladder.

"AGH!" the blond haired, blue eyed, drop dead gorgeous 19 year old screams, falling off the top rung onto his back."Logan, what the fuck?"

"WATCH IT!" Demyx yells from the living room.

Logan helps him back up the ladder and they sit down on her bed, "I can't wait for college..."

Smiling at her, Roxas nods, "Yeah, then your dad will be out of our hair!"

"...I love my Daddy..."

"I know, Logan. That's not what I meant."

"You know, I feel kinda bad leaving him, seeing as he took me in as his own daughter for no reason..."

Roxas lays down on his stomach and looks up at his purple haired girlfriend, "Don't feel bad. It's not like you're ditching him. This is just a new chapter in your life."

_One week later_

"Excuse me, miss?" a red head male approaches Logan in front of the science building of the college, "Would you happen to be Logan?"

"...Yes, who are you?"


End file.
